


Hazy

by pahimakas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Im on mobile, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, i dont even think it counts as bondage tbh, i dont know when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahimakas/pseuds/pahimakas
Summary: Spend a hazy night with a cowboy ( 100% smut )





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ive played overwatch like once but i saw mccree and i was like “wow i really am a white mans whore” so i had to write some self indulgent smut bc i wanna sit on his face but thats not a scene in here 
> 
> is he white? the wiki just says his nationality is american, also i used the wiki for all my information
> 
> oof im exposing all my kinks and i learned writing full smut is kinda cringey and embarassing lmao this is literally an amalgamation of every smut i have ever read, i do not have my own style of writing when it comes to smut
> 
> did i write this is two days because im literally so thirsty for him? yes. am i shamed? i havent decided yet.
> 
> mccree has freckles fuck you fight me

It was a run down establishment. The floors creaked everywhere, about a third of the piano’s keys didn’t work, and the alcohol was too cheap to be good. The walls were covered with new and outdated bounty information and the bartenders always looked a little bored. Not to mention this place in a little town only had regulars. 

So, when a gun-wielding, scruffy-looking, serape-wearing cowboy walks in during sundown, three days in a row, rumors are flying. 

You were just looking for a little fun. Maybe flirt around with whoever was willing to pay attention and give you some praise. He never gave you attention. Never even looked at you. 

That guy was drinking alone in a corner of the dark bar. Maybe he willingly sat at the only table with a broken light. Maybe he didn’t want to be bothered.

Oh well. 

His shiny arm was what caught your attention. There was nothing that fancy around these parts. The closest thing was the train and the precious loot the gangs would steal. 

How does someone look 5 seconds from death but also have a highly advanced prosthetic? He made it work. One look into his eyes and, oh yeah, he definitely looked like someone who didn’t want to be bothered.

What were you thinking? You weren’t.

You sauntered right on over to the seat next to him and crossed your legs a little too dramatically in an effort to ride your skirt up shorter than it already is. You swear you saw his eyes rake over you but it happened too fast. He knew how to play hard to get. 

Maybe you should’ve given him a ‘Hello’ kiss to soften the blow.

This man was clearly much older and much more experienced. Not to say you haven’t had sex before but he could easily make you fall to your knees. That just made everything much more exciting.

He didn’t seem interested in returning your affections but when you turned to leave he placed that large, shiny, metal hand on your exposed thigh. The temperature made you shiver. You looked him in the eyes and licked your lips. 

He ran his hand up your leg to your waist then he got up and you followed him upstairs into a room where he promptly pushed you against the bed and locked the door.

Looks like you got involved with a very interesting or a very dangerous guy. The size of his body seemingly devoured yours. 

“No interruptions,” is what he said before crawling over you and keeping you down.

He’s kept you at this for hours. You flick your eyes to his big form behind you. His hat casts shadows on his face and he grits his teeth. Long strands of sweaty hair stick to his forehead and cheeks. His mouth and chin are still wet from when he ate you out like a man starved. You’re walls tighten around him when you think back to the rough feeling of his scruff between your legs.

You can see angry red scratches on his chest and arms from previous rounds that compliment the small groups of freckles that adorn his shoulders.

One of his hands held both your wrists above your head as his other, metallic, hand pressed between your shoulder blades; keeping your upper body pinned down to the silk sheets and your ass up for his pleasing. Your clothes were strewn about the room and the only thing remaining was his hat on his head. 

The faint smell of the still burning cigar in the ash tray on the nightstand mixed with the stronger smell of alcohol throughout the small room. The two of you had shared a quick smoke and a drink beforehand. You can barely remember his thumb tracing your bottom lip as he placed the cigar in between your lips. 

You shut your eyes and whined when the stranger leans down to blow hot breaths into your ear, “Y’like this, Darlin’?” 

You gasp as he moves his hand from your back to land a quick spank on ass. You know his strike is going to leave a mark. His hard and heavy upper body keeps you down. His skin rough against yours.

Now, you can smell what has to be gunpowder, maybe from his hat. 

“Yes- Yes. Ah, don’t stop,” you whimper and attempt to pull your wrist from his hand. The top of your head knocks against the tip of his hat.

He tuts, “What did I say t’call me?”

At the beginning of the night you remember him spreading your legs when you asked for a name to scream. He hadn’t given you one but he gave you a title. 

“Sir. I’m sorry, Sir,” your voice hoarse.

You haven’t known this man long but you do know that disobeying him is cause for punishment. Something you’ve learned the hard way.

The man brings his hand under you and between your legs where his thick fingers pinch and pull at your clit. The cold metal burns your heated skin. His fingers glide around your sensitive nerve, slick with your cum. It almost made the tube of lube lying on the floor seem useless. 

You push your hips back against him, trying to get rid of the overstimulation that rips a scream from your throat and your head rolls back to rest on his muscled shoulder. 

A chuckle rumbles from deep in his chest, “How many times did I make y’cum?” 

“F-four, sir.” 

“Good girl,” he muses as the fingers on your clit become languid circles, “An’ how many times ‘ave I said ‘No’?” 

“Five, Sir,” you breathe out. 

“D’ya wanna cum for me one more time, Sugar?” He grazes his teeth on your shoulder, threatening to add another bite mark to the ones littered across your back.

You grind on him, “Yes, Sir, please,” you beg. You hope he doesn’t deny you.

His hips drill into you and the sounds of slapping skin becomes louder. His grunts become heavier and your voice becomes higher as he brings you to your high. Your back arches and you raise your ass a little more. You let out short breaths as he quickly pounds into you. He’s close too and he hasn’t allowed himself to cum yet. He lets you know he can feel you tightening around him by letting out a long groan, “‘Kay, Doll,” his hips don’t falter as he removes the hand holding your wrists and brings it down to play with your nipple, “Cum.”

That one words sends waves of pleasure coursing through you. Your back arches and your fingers dig through the soft sheets and leave indents on your palm. All you hear is ringing and all you see are stars.

You suddenly feel him emptying into you. You tremble and let out an appreciative whine when his semen runs down your thighs. His face is scrunched and one hand goes to center his hat but it ends up a little off-center anyway.

“Shit, ain’t you a precious girl,” he grunts as he slowly pulls out but keeps rubbing your clit with his thumb.

He drags his other fingers up your thighs, collecting the mixture of your bodily fluid, and pushes two callused fingers into you. You try to pull yourself onto your forearms but fatigue keeps you down. 

His fingers curl and scissor against your walls and you can’t control the way your legs shake. His thumb increases pressure on your little nub and you find yourself moving your hips to grind on him. 

“Sir, no, please. I can’t. Not- not again,” you whisper despite your strained vocal chords and rough throat. 

He gives you a soft smile, it almost makes you forget he’s a stranger who just came in you. 

“I know y’can, Sweetpea. Can you cum for me one more time?” he asks but it’s not a question. He will make you cum again. 

He adds a third finger and the stretch is enough to make you groan but it doesn’t compare to his dick. Your hips start to meet the thrust of his fingers and you feel the pressure building inside of you again and you can’t hold yourself back.

“I’m gonna cum, Sir,” you plead and he simply nods. He adds a fourth finger and your mouth hangs open in a silent scream. Your body twitches as he pulls his fingers out agonizingly slow and runs them up and down your wet heat.

You collapse on the bed and he rubs your back, “Did’ya enjoy yourself, Sweetheart?” There’s a smirk on his face and you can’t decide if you want to kiss him or punch him.

You hum, “Mhm. That was nice.” Nice was an understatement. This man, this cowboy, this stranger, has fucked you more thoroughly than any of your past partners combined. 

The bed lifts as he retrieves a towel from the bathroom and begins to wipe the slick and cum fron your thighs. You moan when he reached your folds. When you’re decently cleaned he walks back into the adjoining bathroom and runs a bath. You haven’t moved from your position on the bed.

You roll over and stretch when the stranger picks you up, bridal style, and slowly places you into the warm water. 

You take a good look at your stranger as he walks out of the bathroom. His body is covered with scars; some look more recent than others. There’s freckles covering the broad expanse of his back. Scratch lines criss-crossed every which way. 

He’s got his pants on and he’s gathering the clothes on the floor. He places yours on the bed after folding them neatly and he brings them to place on the bathroom counter.

“What’s your name?” You ask, one more time, as he’s getting dressed, before he leaves. 

He winks, “Jesse McCree.”

You close your eyes and nod. That’s a nice name. A familiar name. A very familiar name. Like a name that you once saw on on the wall of outlaws. Your eyes snapp open and you crane your neck to look at the entrance to the room, “McCree? Like the vigilante?” 

You should be laughing, there’s no way. Arguably, he did have a belt with a gun or two but that’s just like most people in this area. 

He pauses in front of doorway to look back at you, “In the flesh.” 

He grabs his serape from the vanity by the door.

“Wait- wait, that’s all?” You ask, a little sad that you probably won’t get to fuck someone like him again. Actually, it was more you you got fucked into the mattress by someone like him. 

He sends another wink your way, “See y’round, Darlin’.” And he closed the door.

You rubbed your temples, feeling the oncoming hangover you’re going to have to power through tomorrow. You’re definitely not going to remember any of this. 

Maybe he should’ve given you a ‘Goodbye’ kiss to soften the blow.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways dont bother people who look like they dont want to be bothered 
> 
> this is w mccree but i didnt use his name until the end so its whatever
> 
> i dont like the daddy kink but sir im into 
> 
> happy new years 
> 
>  
> 
> [here’s my tumblr! im not an overwatch blog but who cares! time is fake and we’re all dying! ](https://hq-bnha-hcs.tumblr.com)


End file.
